Meant To Be
by slytherinchickadee
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in love. But can their relationship last with so many secrets around them?
1. Secret Meeting

Hermione Granger tiptoed through the Hogwarts halls, breaking the rules yet again. It was past midnight, no student was to be out of bed. As she slowly turned a corner, her wand's light went out.

"_Lumos_," she whispered. Nothing happened. She held her breath.

"Damn thing, _LUMOS_!" A small light appeared at the end of her wand. She let out her breath and continued walking. A sharp noise from behind her made her freeze, who would be up at this time of night? _Oh no, what if it's a teacher? _She heard foot steps approaching her, and quickly mumbled "Nox!" to turn out her wand. _Or worse, what if Ron sees that I'm gone and went looking for me?_ Her body was frozen, not even daring to breathe.

Whoever or whatever was suddenly right behind her. She felt something brush her shoulder, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"You're late honey," someone whispered in her ear. Hermione felt the warm breath of Draco Malfoy on her neck, exhaled deeply and was relieved.

"Oh my goodness, you startled me! I thought you were a teacher!" Draco pinned her against the wall, just like he always did, and smiled. She giggled and sunk into his arms as he began to kiss her. "Dra- Draco…" Hermione sighed. "We can't stay here." They locked eyes, smiled, and he took her hand.

"Goyle's awake in my dormitory," Draco explained. "'Would have been quite awkward for him to find us together. I do have somewhere else in mind for tonight; I think you'll like it. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry I frightened you, love."

Hermione had been cheating on Ron Weasley for months. She had made up her feelings for Draco one night when they were working on a homework assignment as partners. Hermione remembered the night in clear detail, as one of the best nights of her lifetime.

"_Look Draco, I don't want to do this either, so if you can just cooperate, this will all be over soon." I said to him._

"_Partnered with a mudblood…" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you that. Just let me do the assignment for us, that way you don't have to be annoyed by me. I'm sorry, again." He grabbed the papers off of the table in the Hogwarts library and started to walk away from me._

Sorry? Why would he be sorry? He's never apologized to me,_ I thought to myself. Draco had been acting peculiar all night, and I was starting to think there was some sort of practical joke planned._

"_Draco, come back. We have to do this together, let's put our differences aside and get this completed." He turned around and looked into my eyes. It was then that I realized how marvelous he was. His eyes were as green as his house colors; his hair was a perfect shade of glowing blonde, and the way he looked at me…_

"_Alright," he sighed and we got to work, spending the next two hours finishing the project, whilst flirting and sharing smiles._

"_Your not all that bad, Granger," he said as we packed up. He winked. "But don't tell Potter or Weasley. Their opinions of me would only worsen."_

_I looked around the library for a moment. "You know Malfoy, I don't know why we fight all the time. This bickering is between you and Harry, why couldn't we… be friends?" I gulped. Why had that come out? Was I really asking my enemy, Draco Malfoy, to be friends with me?_

"_Be friends? With you?" He seemed to ponder my question for a moment, then he looked up at me._

"_Hermione, I have something to tell you." He sat back down again. I quickly pulled over a chair and sat down as well. He folded his hands on the table, and stared deep into my eyes. I stared back. We said nothing for a few moments, just looking at each other, until he seemed to snap out of a trance and look down at his hands._

"_Granger… I know your with that dratted Weasley, but I have to tell you. I can't live with seeing you with him… and not me. I'm in love with you. I can't. I just can't," He started to tear up, and a look of shock crossed my face. "But I know that I'm wasting my time, and we can never be together…" Draco put his head down on the table. "Hermione, I love you." Our eyes met, and for the second time, we stared._

_Draco Malfoy was in love with me._

_And I, Hermione Granger, felt the same way for him._

_It couldn't be real, the years of being enemies, now suddenly he was in love with me? But I didn't care._

_There was no one else. The library was deserted except for the pair of us. I looked away from his piercing eyes, and made my decision. I put my arm around his shoulders, leaned my face in to his, and kissed him. I could feel the stun within him and me as well, as he wrapped his arms around my torso. He pulled away when it truly dawned on him what we were doing._

"_Wha-"He started, but I did not let him finish. I had never felt anything like it, kissing Malfoy. I pressed my lips to his, I didn't want to stop. He rubbed his hands across my back, and I ran my fingers through his magnificent hair. I was soaring, completely happy. My brain seemed to disconnect from my body as I let his hands roam free._

_When I finally pulled away, he was smiling. I smiled back._

For the next four months, Hermione and Draco were completely in love. She learned all of his secrets, and he, all of hers. She came to know a different side of Malfoy, and knew they were meant to be together. They continued their secret affair, sneaking into each other's dormitories at nighttime, studying together in private, and winking to each other in the hallway.

But the burden of making their relationship public hung over them like a dark gray cloud of doom. What would Harry think? What would _Ron _think? What would Draco's father do? They tried their best not to dwell on the answers to those questions, and focused more on each other.

"Where are we going honey?" Hermione asked as Draco led her out of the castle, into the sparkling rain.

"Somewhere extremely special," He said. "You will remember this night for the rest of your life."

"Draco." She stopped him, as what he said dawned on her. "Do you really mean…?"

"We're ready. I love you with all my heart Hermione Granger, and I'm ready to love you completely." Draco took her hand again, and led her into the rain, down to a perfect circle of trees that formed a covered area.

"Here? Wow, this is amazing… how did you find this?" She admired the cove formed by the trees, and the soft grass beneath her feet. The water falling from the sky did not touch them inside the cove.

"That's not important for the moment; we'll have the rest of our lives to talk. Right now, all I want is you."

To be continued.


	2. Caught in the Act

"Draco, you mean so much to me," Hermione trailed off. "But…" She had dreamed about this moment for months. She loved being with him. She loved how he held her, the way he looked into her eyes, the way his hands fit into hers. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Now that she thought it through, Hermione Granger knew she wasn't ready. As much as she loved Draco Malfoy, she understood the consequences of what he had in mind.

"But?" Draco sat down on the soft, damp ground and said nothing for a moment. He looked up. "Hermione, you know how much I love you."

She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You know I feel the exact same way. I'm just… not ready for this yet."

He sighed. "I understand completely, love." Draco got to his feet and wiped off the dirt from his pants. He stuck out his hand to Hermione. "C'mon," she took his hand. "Let's go back inside."

They held hands as they walked back up to the castle entrance. However, they were not expecting what was waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, was waiting at the entrance to the castle.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! What are the two of you doing out of bed at such an ungodly hour?" Hermione stole a glance at Draco, who was looking down at his watch. It was four in the morning.

"Professor-" Hermione started, but was cut off. She knew what was coming.

"You know the rules; detention for the pair of you, and twenty points shall be taken from each of your houses. I expect you have an explanation for this behavior?" McGonagall looked back and forth at Hermione and Draco.

_What is McGonagall doing out here at this time? _Hermione started to panic. "Professor, I was... we were…" She looked to Draco for help; there was no sign of an idea in his eyes.

"You will serve your detention tonight with Professor Snape," McGonagall stated. "I believe he has hundreds of new potion bottles that need labeling. Now, I suggest you return to your dormitories before you lose more points." The couple swiftly started the walk back to their houses.

"I am so sorry," Draco said once the professor was out of ear shot. "I shouldn't have gotten us into trouble."

"It's not your fault." Hermione hugged her boyfriend. "We both know the consequences of having this secret relationship."

"I think its time you go to bed, honey." Draco looked at her with pain in his eyes; he hated having to keep their love secret. He kissed his beautiful girl goodnight, and they went their separate ways.

______________________

Lucius Malfoy turned around the corner to see his son and the Muggle-born part. He had followed the couple the entire night. Mr. Malfoy had also "happened" to ensure that McGonagall would be waiting by the castle entrance to catch them. A sly grin appeared on Lucius' face. The plan was working.

******************************************************************

**Thanks for reading! I know it's not much, but I needed to get a second chapter up. There's a lot more coming, so please keep reading! I appreciate ALL reviews; please take the time to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks again! ~ilymalfoy**


	3. The Plan

_I am lying on the solid ground, looking up into a foggy, cloud-filled sky. A huge, dark green snake is whispering into my ear. "Come with usssss, Hermioneeee," it speaks. It slithers on top of my chest, sticking its face into mine. "The time issss coming." Suddenly, the snake breaks apart into hundreds of smaller snakes, and they wildly crawl over my body._

"NOO!" Hermione woke up, screaming and shaking. She padded her bed sheets, trying to get the snakes off her, until it dawned on her that she was dreaming. Breathing heavy, she gulped, and lay back down. The details of the dream started to fade out of her mind as she stared up at the ceiling. She climbed out of bed, rushed to get ready, and walked down to the Great Hall to have her morning feast.

As she walked into the Hall, she noticed that Draco wasn't at his house table. _Must have slept in, _she giggled to herself. She sat down in the middle of her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said. She smiled. Ron put his arm around her, but she squirmed out of his arm. It didn't feel right; she still wasn't ready to tell Ron the truth. Ronald's face held a confused look as she moved away from him.

She had forgotten all about the dream.

**************

In another part of the Hogwarts Castle, Draco sat in his favorite chair in the Slytherin common room while everyone else was at breakfast. He was pondering a way to tell Hermione the truth, the cruel truth that might make her leave him. _I love her so much, I don't want to hurt her,_ he thought.

He did not love her from the beginning. The night in the library had been planned, and spied on. As they kissed that night, something had happened. He began to see Hermione for who she truly was: an amazing, beautiful young lady. Somehow, he fell in love with a muggle-born. He did not care about blood any longer. Draco had arranged to tell his father that the plan had not worked. He would then ask Hermione to put aside their different bloods, and all the times he tormented her. He would ask the love of his life to marry him once they had graduated.

At that moment, the portal to the common room opened, and in stepped Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Dear boy, I have good news," Lucius stood next to his son's chair. "Everything is falling into place."

"Father, I can't do this anymore. I failed, the plan is called off." Draco started to rise, but his father pushed him back down into his seat.

"Now, why would you say that?" Mr. Malfoy said in his slow, evil tone. He turned around to look his son in the eye. "I saw you two walking together, I saw your sweet little 'secret' meetings. Could it possibly be that you are falling for the mudblood?"

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Draco sneered through closed teeth.

"Ha!" Lucius smiled, and started to pace the room. "This will make it interesting, that is, if you are plotting to put up a fight," he laughed.

"You won't touch her. I won't let you." Draco got to his feet.

"Oh, I won't be the one touching her. You do not understand, do you? You're only following this plan because I told you too. Pity, it truly is a pity, that you do not see what actual genius you are a part of." Lucius pushed up his thick sleeves to reveal the evil, permanent mark on his fore-arm. He traced his finger on top of the dark snake on his limb. Draco cringed as he saw the Dark Lord's mark. "Of course, I expect I'll have to explain everything to you now."

"You see, son, I wanted her to fall for you, and to trust you. After that was accomplished, which I can see it diffidently has been, you were to bring her to meet me. Do you recall me explaining that to you?" Draco's face revealed no expression; his father continued on. "However, you were not aware of what was to follow. I was to bring her to Lord Voldemort." His father's voice grew louder with every word. "Son, without Miss Hermione Granger, our Dark Lord will not be able to defeat the only obstacle standing in his way."

The blood drained out of Draco's face. The love of his life was just a pawn, a life to be spared so that Lord Voldemort could take over the world. Draco had helped; he would be the one to blame. Hermione would die, and because of him, everyone else would too. Draco would be the one who helped the Dark Lord rise. He had never questioned his father's plans before, but now that Lucius was using everything that mattered to Draco for an evil scheme, he would fight.

"I see that you comprehend it now, son. You will speak to her during your detention tonight, and bring her to me in four days." Lucius looked around the room, and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, and one other thing, son," he stopped halfway out of the room. "Don't, I repeat, do not stray from the plan."

Draco gulped, and watched his father's retreating figure until the portal closed.

Draco Malfoy finally understood.

*************

**Thanks again for reading! I know it's another short chapter, I needed to get some of Draco's side in. Can't wait to hear what you have to say! ~ilymalfoy**


	4. Truth Revealed

**You must read this chapter in its entirety! It reveals LOADS about the story… best chapter so far, IMO. As for how long this I'm planning to drag this out… whenever I get bored, I'll wrap it up. Again, enjoy, and reviews are appreciated ******** ~ilymalfoy**

Hermione tucked her stray hairs behind her ear and huffed. She and Draco had been placing labels on tiny potion bottles individually by hand for two hours. She began to get sleepy because of her redundant actions, and put her head on Draco's shoulder.

He put down the vile in his hand, positioned his palm on her neck, and kissed the top of her head. "We've got to keep working honey," He glanced behind him. Severus Snape, his favorite teacher, was no longer keeping an eye on them.

Draco was still contemplating a way to tell her the facts about his father's evil plan. He would wait until they were alone, but was there really a "good" way to tell her? Hermione however, was deep in thought of how to inform Ron of her love for Draco. She needed to get it over with; she didn't care for Ron in that way any longer.

"Will you come to my dorm with me, 'Mione?" Draco asked, using his pet name for her as they strolled back to their houses. His heart was pounding; he knew what he had to do.

She nodded yes, and he led her into his dorm. It was thankfully empty, so Hermione sat down on his bed. Draco slipped off his Slytherin coat, kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie, and joined her on the matress. He reached over, and cradled Hermione's face in his hands. His eyes fell to the Gryffindor tie around her neck.

"It pains me to see you in red and yellow attire," he said slyly. Draco slowly untied the knot of her Gryffindor tie as she blushed. She slid off her cloak as well, and they began to kiss. Draco moaned, wrapped her into his arms, and then broke the kiss.

"You know I love you, Hermione Granger." He whispered.

"Of course, as I love you." She answered. She leaned in, expecting another kiss, but Draco turned away. "Is there… something wrong?" she questioned, confused.

"I have something to tell you," he started. "You must understand how much pain I am in at the moment. I would never dream of hurting you." Tears welled up in Malfoy's eyes.

"Draco," said Hermione, rubbing his arm, trying to comfort him best she could.

He again turned away. Draco stood up, and leaned against the wall.

"My father made me say that I loved you that night in the library." His voice choked up, Hermione went white.

"It… it was all a lie? You lied to me? I trusted you! I loved y-" Draco cut her off.

"Hermione, you're not listening. He had an evil plan. I didn't know you yet; this was when I dreaded seeing your face. I hated those days, 'Mione. Tormenting you… it breaks my heart to look back on that time. One thing is for sure: I felt something that night, but I didn't want to admit it to myself." He then explained the details of his father's plan, up to where he was to bring her to Lucius.

"After you trusted me, I was to give you to my father." Hermione watched as he filled with anger. "He was going to hand you over to Voldemort. That evil, son of a bitch was going to use you to get to Potter." He still spat out her best friend's name with disgust.

Hermione was in shock. It was too much to take in. Lies… love… Voldemort. How did this happen? Was the Dark Lord planning to make her into one of his sick servants? She started to cry. Running to Draco, she put his head against his chest, as they both let the tears stream down their faces.

"I need you Hermione, don't leave me," he choked out. "My father is a cruel man, I'm not like him, I'm really not…"

"Did you actually think I was going to leave you? I love you, Draco Malfoy," she spoke, inches from his face.

"Don't you understand what we must do now? My father will come looking for us; we have to run far away from Hogwarts. I can't believe I put you in this situation," He sat back down on the bed.

"I am willing to go with you anywhere."

The couple had three days.

***************

The events of the previous night created nightmares in Hermione's dreams. She could recall little from the illusions; the only thing she remembered was snakes. Draco and she had devised a plan; this plan involved Harry and Ron's help. It was her suggestion, Draco loathed the idea.

This arrangement required telling Ron about Draco, as well as Harry.

She was confident that the last thing Ron would want to do was help her and Draco run off together. _Ron is my best friend, _she thought. _A true friend would help me, no matter what._ A part of her felt like the world was ending; another part of her knew she had to face the unknown for the better.

"Hermione," Harry Potter said as he walked her back to their house. "What's been going on with you the past few weeks?"

She stopped in her tracks. Harry might have some advice as to how to tell Ron. Or, he might be so offended that he would abandon her as well.

"Harry, if I tell you, do you promise that we will still be friends?"

"Is it that serious? You can tell me anything, Hermione. I will understand whatever it is," he put his arm around her shoulder as she started to tear up.

"I don't think you'll be so understanding of this." She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Taking a deep breath, she started, "I'm not in love with Ron anymore."

"Ah, that happens to everyone. It's okay."

"No Harry," _Just say it, _she thought to herself. "Harry, I've been cheating on him for the past five months. I still love him as one of the greatest friends I could ever have. Please don't think badly of me," the tears fell swiftly from her eyes now.

Harry said nothing for a moment. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that. Does Ron know?" Hermione shook her head no. "I see. Who… do you mind me asking, who are you cheating on him with?"

"This is the worst part, Harry." She looked him in his eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

His face became expressionless. He let out a stiff laugh. "You're joking, right." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Harry… he's not anything like he comes off to be," she stopped herself when she saw Harry's mouth had dropped open.

"You cheated on your best friend with your worst enemy." He said monotonously. Hermione slowly explained that she was not the one of whom Draco was an enemy. After she knew he had lightened up, she began to tell him about Lucius.

"And now, Draco's father is trying to get me and bring me to Voldemort… so he can get to you." Harry's expression of shock turned to one of anger.

"Voldemort is trying to find you? So he can get to me? Pathetic," he spat. She then saw it register on his face. "DRACO WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU TO HIM? THAT GIT, I COULD KILL-"

"No! Calm down, it's not like that." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and looked down at her lap.

"Well, he sure doesn't seem like a trust worthy guy, Hermione," Harry pushed up his bangs to reveal the famous scar upon his forehead. "You understand how dangerous both Lucius and Voldemort are."

She stared as the scar, and nodded. "We need your help, and Ron's as well. You've battled Voldemort before," she begged.

"You're going to battle Voldemort?" Shock once again was upon his face. Hermione explained their plan to a distressed Harry.

"You are still my best friend, Hermione," Harry hugged his pal as they parted. "But if one insult comes out of Malfoy's mouth…" He sighed. "I'll see you."

"His name is Draco," she muttered under her breath as she went to find Ron.

**************

She found him in his dormitory, doing Transfiguration homework.

"Ron?" her voice shook. He looked up from his homework, and smiled. _I'll never get to see him smile again._ She could feel the tears coming once again."Can we take a walk together?"

Soon, they were wandering outside, roaming the grounds. Ron stopped, and held Hermione's hand. He faced her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, but abruptly stopped. _What am I doing? _She pulled away.

He opened his mouth to question her, but she spoke before he did.

"Ron, I have a confession to make."

"Bloody hell, out with it then. I knew there was something going on with you the past month or two."

"Just know that I still love you, and I never wanted to hurt you. I just…" she couldn't say the words. She stood in front of the red-haired boy, remembering all the times they spent together. Her hands still resting in his, she said nothing.

"Are you brea-" he stopped himself. "Tell me what's going on," he urged quietly.

"I… Ron. I've been cheating on you." She rushed the words out of her mouth and they slurred together in a mush.

But Ron knew what she said.

A look of disgust crossed his face, and he dropped her hands. The words they both needed to say did not come to them; Ron stared at Hermione with anger and confusion.

"You're cheating on me? I thought you loved me? With who, for how long?" Ron's anger burst, and he suddenly fired millions of questions at her. She noticed one, solitary tear drop from his eye as he exploded. _He really cared about me, and I hurt him._

"Ron, if it's possible, calm down for a moment," she begged.

"No! Hermione, I will not calm down until you tell me who with! Have you slept with him? Is it HARRY? Or a younger boy? That's sick, 'Mione, truly disgusting-" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Her voice was louder, causing his cries to die out. Hermione's breathing became rapid, and suddenly she wanted to forget Ron, forever.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she started to scream, but quickly lowered her voice. Her words speed out of her mouth; she couldn't wait to run away. "I was cheating on you with Draco Malfoy for five months, yes, Draco Malfoy. I still love you, but I hate that you always jump to conclusions! Voldemort is after me now, but I want you to know that I'm happy, if you care. I apologize. I never wanted to hurt you. You have every right to be upset," She started crying yet again.

"You shouldn't be the one crying," he said. Ron turned away, and sprinted back to the castle, leaving the bawling Hermione alone, outside in the cold.

She fell to the ground, and the sobs overtook her. Loud, fierce cries erupted from her. _What have I done?_

**************

She was running, as fast as her weak body could go. Her feat pounded the floor, and her hair whipped in her face. Hermione needed to see Draco. She scolded herself for being such a stupid girl; Ron Weasley's temper could be as fiery as his hair.

Taking two stairs at a time, she almost fell through one of the "fake" steps. Shouting the password to the Slytherin house, Hermione bounded into the common room, still sniffling.

Draco saw her run into the room, and stood up from his chair. She ran into his arms, and didn't care that there were five other Slytherins, eyes bulging, staring at them. He kissed her, and she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Dude!" Crabbe, Draco's pal, choked. Without breaking the kiss, Draco grinned, lifted his arm, and stuck out his middle finger to his friend.

"Everything's going to be fine, honey," he whispered into Hermione's ear.

In Draco's arms, she believed it.

**************

The next morning, just twenty four hours before his father's deadline, Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.

They stopped at the Gryffindor table. Ron turned around, mumbled "Ugh," and resumed eating. Harry however, weakly smiled at the couple. Draco smiled back.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, for agreeing to this. I can understand if you do not forgive me, but I truly apologize for all those years of teasing. We're grown up now." He stuck out his hand to Harry. Hermione suddenly flashed back to the first day at Hogwarts, seven years ago, the only other time Draco had offered a hand to Harry.

_When the teacher walked away, a blonde boy suddenly spoke up._

_"So it's true then, what their saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself to my new friend. He turned to my other new friend, Ron, who had just let out a chuckle. _

_"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe; you must be a Weasley," he fired. _That's awful mean, _I thought._

_"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." He stuck out his hand to Harry. "I can help you there."_***(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)***

Harry had refused to shake his hand that day. Today was different; they were no longer eleven years old. Harry took his hand, and shook it. "I do forgive you. You better keep her in line," he winked.

"I'll be the one keeping him in line!" She joked. The three of them laughed, and Ron stood up.

He looked Draco in the eye, then Hermione. She never expected what Ron did next.

Ron Weasley stuck out his hand to Draco. "I want to help." He mumbled. "Harry told me everything. You're sure in a pickle, and I want to help you, as your best friend."

Draco shook Ron's hand, smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you as well, Ron. I can understand how hard this is going to be for you." He then whispered into his ear, so low that Hermione couldn't hear, "She still loves you."

The four looked at each other.

"Well," Harry spoke up. "I guess we should start preparing for the worst."

***********

**Longest chapter yet! Can you tell my writing sort of develops over time… the chapters are gradually getting better and better. **

*****The dialogue in the "flashback" from Hermione's POV was taken directly from the Philosopher's Stone movie, I did not write the dialogue!*****

**It may be a while before the next chapter gets up; it will probably be a long one too. Lotsalove, ~ilymalfoy**


End file.
